paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Deker
Deker is Animalpup's oc. Don't edit his page with my permission first. Ask my permission first if you wanna use him in a story. Appearance He is a Greyhound/White German Shepherd mix. He is pretty much all white. He is red on his whole face, chest, both shoulders, and all of his legs. He has red eyes and his ears are pointed. He wears a white and red striped collar. Personality His first personality was being nice and helpful especially with Nyle and helping others what he was saying with his pup sign language. His second personality is pretty much mean and cruel. He never hesitates. He doesn't have a soft spot for anything. Once he has a mission he will never give up until his mission is done. In very late first generation and so on Deker turns back to his old friendly self but still struggles to find friends since he was a bully most of his puphood. Bio Deker has quite a sad story. Deker used to be a fun-loving pup who loved to play around with his older brother Nyle. He loved to help other pups understand when Nyle is using sign language. Until one day when his mother and father were killed right in front of him and he was severely wounded. When he healed became a mean pup and lost almost all the memories except his memory of his parents dying. He has been a mean pup ever since. Later on in life, someone made him lower his guard and he told them everything from the day his parents died to why he bullies others. It is later found out then when Deker was in the attack that killed his parents. He gained a personality disorder which made him have an uncontrollable urge to bully others. He gets help to try to get rid of it. He tries to make friends but can't since he was a bully most of his puphood. Trivia *He is a bully. *He likes to bully pups who are different than others. *Deker is based off this villain on Power Rangers Samurai and Power Rangers Super Samurai, who had a mission to duel the Red Samurai Power Ranger, Jayden, to break his nighlok curse. He was half nighlok monster half human being. *Despite being a mean pup he tends to be a little bit nice around his bully friends. *He used to know pup sign language to communicate with his deaf big brother Nyle. *Deker gained a personality disorder after the accident that killed his parents. Crush He does not have one at the moment but I'm up for suggestions Friends None at the moment Family *Older brother: Nyle *Mother: Dana *Father: Trey Stories By Me: *Pups and the Polar Bros By Others: Collabs: Gallery Coming soon Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon characters Category:Animalpup's Character Category:Aggressive Characters Category:Aggressive characters Category:Antagonists Category:Antagonist Category:Evil animals Category:Evil Animals Category:Evil Category:Evil Dogs Category:Dogs Category:Dog Category:Pups Category:Puppies Category:Puppy Category:Fanon Pups Category:Fanon pups Category:Fanon Pages Category:Mixed Breed Category:Bullies Category:Bully Category:Males Category:Male Category:Male Pup Category:Male pups Category:Male pup Category:Male Character Category:Agressive Characters Category:Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Boys Category:Boy Character Category:Boy Pups Category:Boy Category:Characters Category:Mean Category:Reformed Characters Category:Reformed